ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Gilles de Rais
1st Hit Decreases all Enemies' Attack by 30% 2nd Hit Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 75% |1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Love & Lunacy |1st skill type 1 = Multi |1st skill desc 1 = 1st Hit Decreases all Enemies' Attack by 30% 2nd Hit Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 75% |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Love & Lunacy X |1st skill type 2 = Multi |1st skill desc 2 = 1st Hit Decreases all Enemies' Attack by 30% 2nd Hit Decreases all Enemies' Defense by 75% |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = The Last Word |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = Every time Self is damaged by an Enemy: Chance to proc Self's Active Skill at Phase 5? This Skill gains +5% Skill Chance during CTA Events |2nd skill proc 0 = 30 |2nd skill name 1 = The Last Word |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = Every time Self is damaged by an Enemy: Chance to proc Self's Active Skill at Phase 5? This Skill gains +5% Skill Chance during CTA Events |2nd skill proc 1 = 30 |2nd skill name 2 = The Last Word |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = Every time Self is damaged by an Enemy: Chance to proc Self's Active Skill at Phase 5? This Skill gains +5% Skill Chance during CTA Events |2nd skill proc 2 = 30 |ability = Fire Boost III |abilityX= Overdrive III |atk 0 = 7350 |hp 0 = 22500 |atk 1 = 7950 |hp 1 = 24500 |atk 2 = 8550 |hp 2 = 26500 |quote 0 = I will fight for you, Jeanne! |quote 1 = I will fight for you, Jeanne! |quote 2 = I will fight for you, Jeanne! |home quote 0 = I'm busy, Knight! What do you need, anyways? I can feel Jeanne's love... I can even feel it from afar... I'm not sure I trust you... Stay away from Jeanne, ok? |home quote 1 = I'm busy, Knight! What do you need, anyways? I can feel Jeanne's love... I can even feel it from afar... I'm not sure I trust you... Stay away from Jeanne, ok? |home quote 2 = I'm busy, Knight! What do you need, anyways? I can feel Jeanne's love... I can even feel it from afar... I'm not sure I trust you... Stay away from Jeanne, ok? |details = Jeanne! Jeanne! I promise to protect you, no matter what! For you, Jeanne, are the reason the gods put me in this world. And for that I thank them every day! But if they decided to meddle within our affairs, I will be forced to stop them. For not even the gods can handle my conviction! |illust = Nemusuke |CV = Ayaka Fukuhara |availability = }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:P7 ★ Category:Extra Effect Active Skill Category:CTA Skill Boost (S)